Don't Touch Me When I'm Sleeping
by lordzand
Summary: Am alternative version of Season 1 with a pregant Veronica. The final chapter is up at last.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Tears were running down her face, and she couldn't stop. It just couldn't be true. The test had to be lying.

But it's not, she told herself. It can't be, after all, this isn't a show called when inanimate objects attack. Not to mention that this was the fifth one she had taken.

She was pregnant and there was no use in denying it, not even for a night. I guess it wouldn't be the truth if it didn't hurt, she thought.

After the whole rape thing, it had never crossed her mind that she could be with child. It was just too traumatic to think about.

She was having a rapist's baby, and on top of that she didn't even know who the rapist was. It could be anyone. It could be Dick, Logan, hell it could even be Duncan.

No, she clarified, it couldn't be Duncan. True, he had dumped her without warning, and with no apparent reason, but he would never rape her.

Tears were still falling, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop them. Her life was practically ruined, her future burned out.

She could always put the baby up for adoption, or even have an abortion, but both of them seemed so cruel to her at the moment.

She hated the father, yes, but the baby couldn't help it. It most definitely wasn't its fault that daddy was a rapist.

Sure, adoption was by no means a bad idea; it just seemed so much like what Veronica's mom had done to her. She wanted the baby to know one of its parents, at least.

I can't think right now, I have to go to be bed, she told herself. She closed her eyes, but sleep was slow to com

It had been a very bad school day, indeed. She had spent all her time looking for the potential father to her potential child.

There had been no leads, and the party had been an extreme one, or at least the part that she could recall had been extreme.

Some had to of drugged my drink, she rationalized. It just wasn't possible to forget some much in such a small amount of time.

No one really liked to talk to her, which didn't surprise her, given her fathers history. The whole accuse the richest, and perhaps, most powerful man in town of murdering his own flesh and blood just didn't score fans like it use to.

Veronica had loyally backed her father, costing her the life that she had then. She was no longer that popular lovable girl, she was now the unpopular, everyone hates me girl.

A girl she kind of remembered from the party walked by at that moment. She wasn't letting the chance to get information go.

"Excuse me," she said to girl in a monotone voice. "I remember you from this party I went to a couple of months back, and I was wondering if you could tell me who I hang out with."

The girl looked at her oddly, and seemed to think for a moment. Come, you know you want, she telepathically told the girl.

"What do I look like your baby sitter," the girl snapped rudely, and Veronica realized her mistake. This girl was 09er trash.

He was on the flag post all alone completely helpless, and quite nude. It was cold, and the freezing metal practically sticking up his ass wasn't helping at all.

The duck tape that held him to pole was also hurting him. It was really not a very enjoyable predicament at all.

A crowd had gathered to watch the new guy's tragic entrance into Neptune High.

"I heard he rated on some PCHers," some annoyingly high pitched voice said.

It seemed that the crowd was content to watch him endure pain, as long as it was entertaining. He had a feeling he wouldn't care for this school at all.

Then a short blonde girl began to bump her way to the front of the crowd, heading straight for him. Either she was his angel, coming to save him, or trouble. Or maybe, he thought, she was both.

Veronica had first heard, not seen the innocent's tale, and punishment while seated at the table she reserved for herself.

It seemed that he as a clerk at a local convince store. One night, some of the PCHers, or bike club, as Veronica referred to them, decided to do a little stealing. He had pulled the alarm, and got them into to trouble.

In front of the pole, seeming to be guarding it, was Weevil. He was the leader of the PCHers, but he wasn't a bad person by any means, just a little senseless sometimes, such as now.

"What are you doing, now, Weev?" she asked mockingly.

"Just some routine punishment to someone who got a few of the boys in trouble." He made it sound almost normal.

"Let him down, Weevil." she snapped. Veronica was one of the few, the proud, the brave, the- wait a minute wrong thing. Anyway she was of the few that wasn't scared of Weevil and his bikers.

After all, her dad was a PI, and he would never let the murderer or beating of his daughter go unpunished. She left out raping, because it mad her feel bad.

She reached in her pocket and pulled out her handy dandy boxcutter. It had gotten her though some tough times, for sure.

Weevil backed off, looking scared for just a moment, and Veronica smiled at him.

"Next time," she said, "It's your nuts."

Weevils face turned pale, and he pratically ran the other way. Pole boy decided to laugh at that moment. The wrong moment.

"I won't cut you down, if you don't shut up." She snapped. Oh god, the hormones were already setting in on her.

The boy did as she said, so she quickly and expertly cut him down.

"Hi, my name's," he began, but Veronica quickly cut him off.

"As fun is it's been I have places to, and people to meet." Well, maybe not people, she added silently. The boy shrugged and walked away.

Veronica had the strange, but familiar feeling that she was being followed. By who, she didn't know yet, but she was about to find out.

She walked faster, and turned the corned to hide in a dark creepy alleyway. She could hear footsteps, and see part of the person's shadow.

She lunged, knocking Mr. Duncan to the ground. She had expected a killer, or at least a pickpocket, not an ex-boyfriend.

She stuck her hand down, and helped him up from the ground. His facial expression was that of someone who had just been attacked by someone he used to love.

"Listen, I am so sorry, Duncan. I thought that you had to be a creep or something. I mean you were following me."

There was a traditional Veronica move. If you feel bad, blame the person you just lunged at. Stupid, was repeating over and over in her head.

"You're right, I was following you, and I could've been a creep. It's just that you looked so upset today, I thought that I might come and find you and try to cheer you up."

The smile that he wore on his face used to make her so happy. One look at it, and it made her whole day. Not anymore.

"I don't know where you get off. One, it's been a terrible day for me. One for the records, in fact. Two, there is no possible way for you to cheer me up, as I'm kinda hating me right now."

It was out before she could stop herself. Why did I have to say that last part, she thought.

Duncan smile had disappeared, now replaced with a rather hurt look. He couldn't understand what was going though her mind at that moment.

A thought had just struck Veronica. She wondered if Duncan remembered Shelly's end of the year party.

"Duncan, do you remember, Shelly's party last year?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and Veronica thought that he looked like he had something to hide. It couldn't have been Duncan, it just couldn't.

"Why," he retorted, and there was still a hurt tone to his voice.

I might as well tell him, she thought. Someone will find out anyway.

"Duncan I was drugged, and raped that night."

Duncan's face turned even sourer. He looked ready to puke or spit in her face, she wasn't sure which.

"Drugged, maybe, but raped no."

"Oh my god, it was you, you raped me, didn't you. You dumped me then you had to have me, even if I didn't want you."

Tears ran down her face again, and she truly broke down. This was worse than she had expected.

"Veronica, it wasn't," he began, but Veronica cut him off.

"Don't bother Duncan. You know once I loved you, but now that I know the true you, I'm glad we're apart."

Duncan had tears in his eyes as well. You bastard, she thought, why are you crying you got exactly what you wanted.

"Oh, by the way, I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

She walked away, homebound. The faces that passed just blurs in the nightmare that was her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She was sick to her stomach, trying to think of whether or not to tell her father. She knew better then to tell him about the rape, that would just piss him off, but he had a right to know that his daughter was pregnant.

Plus, it was likely he would find out anyway, and then he wouldn't trust her any more. He may even hate her.

She knew that she had to tell him. Without another thought, Veronica walked into the kitchen, where her father was cooking.

Keith looked up at his daughter, and was instantly worried. She looked sick to her stomach, or maybe something worse.

"What's wrong, honey," he asked, fearing that he might already no the answer.

She was half tempted to say that nothing was wrong. That she was just fine. I'm not just fine, though.

"Dad, I don't any other way to say this. I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She would have never told any other way.

Keith was shocked, he stopped breathing, and suddenly had pains shot up his shoulder. He was almost sure that he was having a heart attack.

"Veronica, call 911," he just managed to get, before collapsing, too weak to stand.

She pulled out her phone, and desperately punched in the numbers. Her dad's face was turning bluer, and bluer. It was obvious that he was dieing.

"I think that my dad's having a heart attack. Send an ambulance." She quickly shouted into phone.

She hung up, and sit down on the floor, knowing that it was rush hour, and that by the time the ambulance arrived Keith Mars, her father would be no more.

"Dad, I'm so sorry." She whispered in his dead ears.

Tears ran down her face for what felt like the millionth time that day. Hate filled her stomach for Duncan, who had done this to her, and for herself for telling.

The EMTs found here curled in a ball in the corning, muttering nonsense. She was obviously in shock.

The lights were blindingly bright, and the walls were right. For a blissful moment, she thought that she had died and went to heaven.

This isn't heaven, it's a hospital room. She didn't know how she could get them mixed up. One was filled with grouchy old people, and the other treated the ill.

She sat up on her pillars, to find the one person that she wanted to see the least. Duncan Kane.

"I don't want you here. You only cause me pain, Duncan. I think you hate me. My father died because of you."

Duncan sat there staring at her for minutes, not bothering to respond to unfair, and untrue, accusations.  
"Your father had a weak heart, he was going to tell you over dinner. He wasn't supposed live for more than a year."

That couldn't be true. Her father may not of been in top notch physical shape, but he was far from unhealthy.

"Even if that is true, you shaved months off his life. Why did you do it, Duncan, why did you rape me?"

"If you had given me a chance to explain, I didn't rape you, at least not on purpose. I didn't know that you were drugged."

"We had just broken up, and I still had feelings for you. I knew that it was wrong, but I couldn't stop, once I saw you."

"You said how much you missed me, and how you wished we were back together. Then we had sex. I still loved you, I still love you."

"Then, why did you ever break up with me?"

She thought that she might not like the answer, but she had to know. He stopped for a moment, as if thinking something over.

"I had to, you know. I just needed some time to think about it. I intended start again, but then …" he stopped suddenly.

"Then what? I have a right to know. You may not have raped me, but I'm still pregnant. That gives me a right."

He was still thinking it over, and obviously hadn't reached a conclusion, yet. Come on, she thought, just tell me.

"Because, Veronica, my dad slept with your mom. You could be my sister. That's why I had to break up with you."

She hated when people had a perfect explanation. It made it harder to not agree with them.

"Fine, you had a great reason, okay. That's fine. I always know that mom had to have a past. I mean she fled when dad accused him of murdering Lily, now I have a reason."

Way to go, Veronica. Bring up the worst possible thing that your dead father ever did. That's a great way to keep his memory alive.

Duncan looked uncomfortably, and anxious, as if waiting for a better answer. She would have wondered if he looked comfortable, as that would be weird.

"Look, I've already booked a room for you at the Neptune Grand. You can't leave in that apartment all alone, and this is kinda my fault."

Kinda, she wanted to shout, kinda. It's all your fault that I'm pregnant, all your fault that my dad died when I told him. He could have lived.

"I have to go to, important business, but I will be back."   
Veronica leaned back on her pillows, and tried to relax. The death of her dad hadn't truly hit her yet and probably wouldn't for many days.

That was one benefit of shock, the block from hurt. She know that he was dead, but hadn't accepted it or the pain that would come with it.

A part of here was sure that he would come walking thought that door. He would wonder why she was in hospital, and take her home. They would watch TV together, like they always did.

A nurse walked into her room, and looked like she had something to say. It must be important, since they had interrupted the all important me time.

"Excuse me, Miss Mars, you have a visitor," the nurse said slowly, and deliberately.

Veronica realized the second good side of shock then.  
She could be as irate as he wanted, and know one could say a word.

"Listen, lady," she began hotly, "I may be in shock, but I'm not retarded. I understand what a visitor is."

That felt good. She had desperately needed a person to hate, to let some of that stress out.

Then it struck her. Duncan had left, on important business, so he couldn't be back. As much as she liked to think that it could be her father, he was dead.

Her mother had really never done anything that wasn't for herself. Veronica may not have been being fair to her mother, but her mother had left her.

"Who is it?" she asked the nurse, quite calmly.

"A boy named Wallace. He looks about your age," the nurse was obviously scared of upsetting Veronica.

Who was Wallace? She was sure that she didn't know a Wallace. Wait, in less that was flag pole. He has a real name, of course.

"Send him in," she told the nurse.

At least he would provide some much need entertainment. She really need something, as hospital cable just wasn't all that good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wallace was sitting there, staring at the girl who had cut him down from the pole. He really did not know why he was here. She didn't need him.

The truth was he needed her. He knew that he was being selfish, that Veronica needed help to recover. He had no other friends.

If he was even her friend, as he wasn't sure. She had cut him down from the pole and that had to count for something.

"Hi," he muttered awkwardly. It was clear that he didn't belong here.

"Why are you here?" she asked rudely.

He sat there and thought it over. He couldn't tell her the truth, that he needed it her. Something told him she would see though the whole just wanted to know how you were doing thing.

"Um, I was just wondering how you were doing," he inquired. It was totally stupid sounding as they had just met.

Veronica saw right though it. How stupid did he think she was? My dad just died, and already somebody's putting the moves on me. Men are animals.

"Listen, you seem nice, so I'll make this painless. No, I won't have sex with you," she sounded out each word, like he was slow.

Wallace's face turned bright red, and he was speechless. He hadn't even thought about how much of a pick up this must seem.

"That's not what I mean. I mean you're beautiful and everything, but I would never try to pick you up. I mean I just need a friend."

He was all choked up, but it was obvious to Veronica that he was telling the truth. Maybe there was guy who was after more than sex, or maybe he was gay.

"Your name's Wallace, right?"

He decided not to speak, and just shook his head yes.

"Well, listen here, Wallace. My name is Veronica, Veronica Mars, and most people hate me. My dad, you know the one who just died, accused a father of killing his daughter. The whole town hates us."

"It would be really hard to be a friend with me. I'm warning you, because you seem like a guy that could make friends. 09ers friends."

If anything, this little FYI moment, made Wallace like Veronica even more. He needed a strong friend, someone who would take care of him. He had a feeling that Veronica was just that person.

Veronica of course had no idea what was going on in the poor demented mind of Wallace. She would probably have thought it was cute.

"I don't want fake friends. None of the 09ers cared that I was duck taped to a pole, none of them helped, but you did. In my book that makes you better than them."

That little speech warmed Veronica's heart, even if it was a bit sappy. He was a keeper. Plus he'll make excellent free labor.

She had always wanted a sidekick, but she had never met someone she liked enough to try. It was like a Christmas wish come true.

"Fine, if you want be my friend so bad, you can. Just know, I may call you at all hours of the night, or just pop up in at your door."

He shook his head that that was fine by him. It seemed to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

"See you later, Veronica," he told her softly.

"Come see me," she replied, truly meaning it. She was afraid that when she was alone for longer than an hour, she would think of her dad.

My dead dad, she thought. Tears escaped her eyes against her will. Don't think about it, she desperately thought.

There he was, in her minds eye, dieing in front of her. His breathing was getting shallower, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

She was there, telling him please live, and don't die. Then she had gone into shock, or at least that's what the ambulance staff had told her.

However, she remembered after that, for the first time since it happened. Her father was trying to say something it seemed important, he was really trying to get it out.

"Lily," he muttered. That's why she didn't remember, at the traumatic time, she had just written it off as him having been hallucinations.

Now, she thought it maybe it was something more. What better way to repay her father, then to finish his final case.

She was out, finally out, of the hospital. She had never been so happy to get out of there. Now, it was time to solve the case, and sleep with the heroine. Opps, wrong story.Veronica needed to get to Mars Investigations, before they realized that its heir was still in high school. Something told her that that would raise a red flag.

When she arrived, thankfully her keys still worked. The office was exactly the same as when she had last been here. It reminded her of her dad.

After a few tears, she remembered what her purpose was. She had work; there was plenty of time for tears later.

She entered her father's office, and made her way to his safe. She had always known the code, and he had never changed it. He had to have known that she knew.

Tears fell from her eyes, as she squatted in front of the safe. She quickly and nimbly entered the combination. The door opened.

She had came for the Lily Kane murder files, but something else caught her eyes. What was a file on her doing in her father's safe.

She grabbed it quickly, thinking that her dad may come in any minute. Then, she realized that he was dead. He would never catch her snooping again.

She leaned against the wall, and let herself brake down. It felt good to finally let go. She had a lot of tears to let loose.

She would be strong on the outside. People took advantage of the weak, used and abused them. She wouldn't be that person who was taken advantage of.

She made a mental note to herself to call Wallace. Now that she had a friend, she had to remember to talk to him.

She opened the folder with her name on it, and begun to read. It was just too good to put down. Or too bad, she thought. Tears rolled down her face for what felt like the millionth time that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Veronica could not believe that she was reading what she was. This was a major breach in her privacy. How could her father have been keeping all of this from her?

He had know that she had went to that party, how she wasn't yet sure. He had already known what had happen. He had even known that it was Duncan who had done it.

The man she thought was her father had been lying all along to her. He wasn't her father; there was a paternity test to prove it. She was Jake Kane's bastard child.

She wiped the tears from her eyes so that she could see. She had been dating her brother that was so sick. Even sicker, she was carrying her brothers baby.

The test could be wrong, but her father had had it done at one of the best places in town. If it was wrong then she would eat her foot.

Had Duncan knew? Then it hit her. Of course he had known. She had almost forgotten the whole breaking up thing. He said that it was wrong. He knew that she was sister, probably even when he had sex with her.

Then another question struck her. How had Duncan known about her father's heart disease? He hadn't even told his daughter yet. That meant that he had to of talked to Duncan that day.

She made a promise to herself that she would find out why. She slipped both the Lily Kane file and her own in her purse, and left Mars Investigations, much sadder then when she had came in.

All this time, she had thought she had killed her father, but it was really his own fault. If he had told her about her mother's infidelity she would never have dated Duncan. She would never be pregnant.

The thought of her baring her brother's baby was what had caused her father's heart attack. He deserved it, she thought bitterly.

Veronica was standing at Duncan's door, and was about to knock, when the door flew open on its own accord. Duncan stood in the doorway.

"Hey brother," she greeted bitterly.

Duncan looked ready to slam the door in her face, but she deserved an explanation. He owed that to her, with the news that he had now.

"So you found out." he muttered darkly. There was a tiny bit of guilt in his voice.

"Yeah, I found out. You know, I didn't believe the rumors, but you are a stud, Duncan. I mean you got your sister pregnant, while she was drugged. Double score."

Duncan just stared at, that guilty look frozen on his face. He also looked a little scared.

"So, Duncan, did you know that I was your sister, when you made love," she put air bunnies around this, "Or fucked me, or what ever you kids are calling it this days.

"Yes, I did, Veronica. But it isn't how you made it sound. I didn't what to do, I mean I wasn't sure then, but I had a clue."

That wasn't the right answer. Veronica's face turned the color of a fresh tomato, as she began speaking again, each word drenched in anger.

"So, you told my father, and he had the test done. Does your, I mean, or," air bunnies again, "dad even know? How did you found out anyway?"

"I heard my mother and father arguing, and heard your mother's name. Apparently my mother knew about there little affair. It was around the time that we were both born. I went to your dad, I figured he had a right to know."

Veronica couldn't find anything to attack in that statement, which pissed her off even more. He sounded like the good guy, which would make her the bad guy.

"So, you and my father were having secret meetings behind my back. Why didn't you tell him about my pregnancy, you had time?"

"I figured that was for you to tell him, if you even decided to keep the baby."

"What? Of course I'm keeping my baby. You're not getting off that easily."

He gave her that sad, abused boy look, and the sad thing is that she almost fell forward. She needed to get away, before she did fall for it. She took off, walking, but then turned around.

"Oh, and next time, Duncan," she said almost sweetly, "Don't touch me when I'm sleeping."

There she had squeezed in her witticism of the day. She could sleep tonight.

"Wait, Veronica," he chased her down his own driveway. "I need to tell you something."

"What," she shouted, perfectly aware that she was making a scene.

"My parents want us to do a paternity test. They think that you may be trying to trap me, and that it's not my baby."

"Duncan, I'm not a slut, no matter what people may say. You were my first and last time."

"That's what I said, Veronica. I know you aren't a slut or anything like that. No matter how far apart, or close we are, I will always love you."

She couldn't find the right words to say. How do you tell your brother, or half brother, that you love him, in a very unbrotherly way? If only we were just cousins, she joked in her mind.

There were tears in Duncan's eyes, and she suddenly forgot all about his lies, and wrongs. She just wanted to hold him, like she used to. Before Lily had died, and everything had changed.

Before she knew what was happening, Duncan was hugging her. She tried to shrug him off.

"Duncan, this isn't right, you're my brother. We can't love each other like this."

He let her go, knowing that she was right. Tears were still running from his eyes.

"Tell your mom I'll take the test. I have no fear."

Then, Veronica turned to leave. She had a meeting with Wallace tonight, and she couldn't be late. That had a lot to talk about.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. Sorry if some of the characters are out of character.

Chapter 5

Veronica began to knock on Wallace's door. His house was nice, but not extremely nice. Neither was hers.

The door opened, and there stood Wallace's mother. Her hair was all frizzled up, and there were bags under her eyes. Something was wrong.

"I'm here to see Wallace," she muttered, slightly scared of the look that she was giving Veronica.

"Wallace," the women's voice was so loud, that it deafened Veronica for a moment. Her look hadn't changed, even if Veronica was her son's friend.

Wallace came rushing out the door, and onto the porch. He quickly sat on the bench, and offered Veronica a seat.

The door slammed shut behind them. What is wrong with her, Veronica thought. It's like she scared that I'm someone else.

"Sorry, but my mother doesn't allow strangers in the house. She was rather nervous about you. She works at Kane Software."

If only she could tell him how the Kane's had ruined her life, but she couldn't. You didn't just tell strangers all your business after all.

She was here to talk about Lily. Maybe Wallace would think of, or find something that she hadn't. She doubted it, but her father was no longer alive to help, so all she had was Wallace.

"Before you came here, there was this big murder. I'm sure you saw it on the TV, it was only on every channel. Anyway, Lily, the murdered girl, she was my best friend." And sister, she added silently.

"This guy named Abel went down for the murders, but my father never thought he did it. He had to have known something, or he would never have been so sure."

It hurt to call him father, since it wasn't true. Wallace doesn't, and can't, know that that is untrue, she reminder herself.

"About your dad, Veronica. Isn't his funeral coming up or something? Aren't you going?"

Veronica had completely forgotten that small, but important detail. Her uncle Dan had taken over arranging it, and since it had been such a busy week, it had slipped her mind.

"Of course I'm going. I mean, Wallace, he was my dad." No matter what that test says, she added silently.

Veronica caught a flicker of movement from behind Wallace. His mother had been watching them, and Veronica wondered why.

"Wallace, what's wrong with your mother?" she knew that it sounded extremely rude, but she had to know. Wallace looked at her funny.

Maybe I should tell him. I mean what right do I have to ask him something personal, and not at least give some info of my own.

Wallace looked her in the eyes, and for a moment she saw a tear. Then he spoke.

"My father used to abuse my mother. I don't mean slapping her every once and while, either. I mean almost killed. We fled from him here, and she still worried he may find us."

"Did you go to the cops, Wallace? Domestic violence is very serious. He could just pop up, and kill her."

She knew that it was the wrong thing to say, but it was already out of her mouth. It was terribly insensitive, and totally Veronica.

"Listen, Wallace, I'm so-," she began, but he cut her off.

"Where do you get off? You don't me or my mother, and you're sitting there giving me advice. Maybe the other people were right about you. Maybe you are just a troublemaker."

Normally, Veronica would have not been bothered by such an outburst, but for some reason, it bothered her. Maybe it was because she had no one left to talk to.

Wallace got up, and went back inside, without a goodbye. Veronica sat there waiting, needing some clarity in her thoughts.

Tomorrow was the day of the paternity test of her child. If Duncan was the father, that meant that she was having her brother's baby, if he wasn't, then she had had sex with more than one person that night. She couldn't decide which was worse.

Why can't I stay out of the hospital for more than a week, she thought to herself. I was just here, like what, two days ago.

It still amazed how quick the Kane family had been about getting the test arranged. Or maybe, they had had it booked for a different reason.

Duncan was staying away from her, respecting her wish. Now, she wished that he would come closer, and hold her. It had been a long time since she had had that feeling.

She had already given her samples and, since the Kanes had paid so much, the test would be ready in an hour.

Apparently they were using a new method, which worked before the baby was born. To Veronica, it seemed so Sci-Fi, and weird.

Jake Kane had been staring at her the whole time that she had been there. It was like he was obsessed with her. Maybe if she had thought a little harder, she would have known why.

Celeste Kane had been pleasantly ignoring her. It was pleasant, because Celeste was usually such a big mouth. It was funny she almost seemed happy.

Duncan hadn't even looked at Veronica, for which his parents were super happy. The sooner he was out from under what ever spell she had casted, the better.

That was Veronica, the evil sorceress who had cast a spell over Duncan. There precious Duncan, who had had sex with an unconscious Veronica. Of course, they would never believe that.

Veronica's phone rang, and she looked at her caller id. She hoped against hope that it was Wallace. It wasn't though.

"Hello, Uncle Dan, what it is it? I'm kinda busy right now, with that whole paternity test thing, you know?"

"Don't you take that tone with me, young lady. I was just calling to tell you that your father's funeral is at eight, a week from today. Got it?"

"Yes, I've got it." She hung up before he could say more.

The door from the offices opened, and a young nurse walked out. She walked into the center of the room, and began to speak.

"Mr. Kane, both of the test are completed. Here are the results." She handed them to him.

Wait, what did she say, Veronica's mind hummed. Both test results are completed, but they had only taken one.

Then it hit her. Of course, Jake Kane couldn't pass up a chance like this. It was just too good.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: There is a lot of cussing in this chapter, but I thought it was necessary given the general mood.

Chapter 6

Veronica jumped up from her seat. That bastard had taken advantage of her, and she had let him.

"You fucking bastard. How could you do this to me? I mean you just couldn't ask, you had to know on your own."

It was obvious that the second test was her paternity test. Jake Kane had to know if she was his daughter, and if his son was having a bastard child from his sister.

Tears of anger flowed down her face. She had disliked Jake before, but never would have wished him dead, as she did now.

Celeste Kane rose from her seat, and walked toward her. She pulled her hand back, and was about to backhand Veronica. Duncan rose from his seat and grabbed his mother's hand.

"Don't you dare hit her," he grunted angrily at her mother. It looked as though Duncan had finally grown up.

Meanwhile, Jake Kane was staring down at the results, a look of disbelief on his face. He looked moderately happy as well.

"Well, well, Veronica," Jake began softly, "It looks as though your baby has another father. I would look for another way to make money off of poor innocent people."

He handed the test results to Veronica quickly, like he was scared Veronica would give him a disease.

The results said what Jake Kane had told her. The baby wasn't Duncan's, which meant that she had been raped by someone else. It was her worst nightmare.

The next page was old news to Veronica. Jake Kane was her father. That meant that she was set for life. If she wasn't above blackmail, that is.

"Why don't I come by the house sometime, Daddy? Take a lesson from the master of extortion. That would be you, right?"

Jake turned around, slightly stunned. Celeste was the one with the retort, however.

"Veronica, no matter what the test says, you will never be a Kane. We don't have whores in her family." She leaned closer to Veronica's ear.

"Not since Lily anyway, and she's gone now." The hate in Celeste's voice, as she talked about her daughter, was unbelievable.

Veronica backed away from Celeste, at least out of arms reach. Then she screamed out what Celeste had just said.

"You never loved Lily, did you Celeste. You hated her. You wanted her dead. You just called your own flesh and blood a whore. You're a fucking bitch. No wonder she hated you."

Veronica turned to Jake, and directed her next comment to him.

"Oh and dad, I'll be seeing you later."

She turned to leave. When she was near the door, Duncan reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Veronica, I'm sorry for the way my parent's act. I figured now that there's no doubt, I should welcome you to our big happy family." He said all of this with an air of sarcasm.

"I have to go," was all Veronica could get out, without choking on tears. She was out the door before Duncan could stop her.

Duncan walked up to his mother, seeming to be all calm at first. Then he exploded.

"What the fuck do were you thinking mother. She's his daughter, and you treat her like trash."

He had begun to walk around in large circles, throwing his arms in the air. It was obvious to both his parents that he was in a fury.

"Listen, honey," Celeste began, "Calm down, and we can go home, and discuss this." Please work, was her only thought.

"Why, mother, are you fucking embarrassed of me, now? You never gave her a chance, mother. Even though you know that I loved her."

"That girl was a little slut, just like her mother. She wasn't worthy of you, honey. It was for your own good."

"How would you know what was fucking good for me, mother? You never gave a fuck about me or Lily. Veronica was right about you."

Then, Duncan left. Celeste began to cry, and for the first time, thought that she was a terrible mother. The sad thing is that she was right.

The lights were all out. Veronica lay on her father's bed. The apartment was the kind that you bought, and she had some college money put away that would help pay the bills.

She had ran out of the tears hours ago, so now her eyes were dry heaving. It was just a little painful, but not enough to distract her from the facts before.

First, she accused Celeste of murdering her daughter. No matter how horrible Celeste was, Veronica knew that she had no right to accuse her of something like that. Not without proof, anyways.

Second, she had had an emotional breakdown in front of people. She never had breakdowns in front of people. It was like she just wasn't her self anymore.

Third, she was having the child of a rapist. A rapist who she didn't even know, which was worse. It was like she had had an open for business sticker on her forehead that night.

How many other people could have slept with her? How many other possibilities were there? There had been a lot of people at that party.

Duncan wasn't the father, thank god. Still, a part of her still wished that he was. I mean so what we were brother and sister, we didn't know it.

Wallace still wasn't speaking to her. He was really pissed. That wasn't a good quality for a person who wanted to be friends with her.

She tried again, but all she got was his answering machine. Damn him, what could he have that was better than listening to her troubles? A life maybe.

That was thought that she didn't like. She never liked to think that the people around, the people who hated her, were people at all. They were just beasts. Harmless, stupid beasts.

That's all Wallace should have been too. If she had just stuck to her master plan, she wouldn't care that he wasn't talking to her.

But, it was much too late for what ifs. She was hurt, and there was only one way out. She had to go talk to Wallace. She had to tell him the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wallace," she shouted, while knocking on the door loudly. "I'm not going away, so answer the door."

This time the door did swing open, but instead of Wallace, there stood his mother. She had the same half out of it look that she had had last time.

"What do you want?" Veronica had expected anger at being woke up so early, but Wallace's mother' voice was emotionally neutral.

"I need to talk to Wallace, it's really important." Veronica wasn't used to having to ask people for permission to talk to somebody.

"Wallace," her voice shocked Veronica, and, even more to her surprise, his mother was smiling at her. It didn't look forced either.

Wallace came stumbling down the stairs; it was eleven, after all. He had school, and basketball practice tomorrow.

School didn't matter to Veronica anymore, at least not this year. They had let her out, in fear that having a dead dad, and being pregnant, may make her crazy.

As soon as Wallace saw Veronica he turned to go upstairs, but his mother caught his arm. She looked him in the eyes, and began to speak.

"Wallace, this young lady," she smiled at Veronica, "wants to talk to you. I think that you should listen."

She turned to Veronica, and beckoned her in. There house was much nicer then it looked on the outside. It just had lived in feel to it.

Wallace sat on the couch, not looking at Veronica, but he seemed ready to listen. His mother had went back up to bed.

What made her trust me all of sudden, she wondered. She didn't seem to be the type that would just decide that she liked someone.

"Wallace, I haven't been honest with you in along time."

"Big surprise, Veronica, you kept a secret."

"I was raped at a party, before you moved here. Actually I was raped twice in the same night. Once it wasn't really rape, but the second time it had to be."

"The reason I didn't tell you as that, well, I'm pregnant. Pregnant with a rapist's baby, and it scares the hell out of me, Wallace, it does."

"Before I tell you the rest, I need you to swear that you won't tell anyone."

Wallace leaned forward, no longing masking his interest.

"I'm the last person you have to worry about telling. Unless you killed someone, then I'd have to tell."

She gave him one of her rare happy smiles. They weren't always rare, but lately they'd been in short supply.

"My father is Jake Kane. He had an affair with my mother. I'm the product of their union."

Wallace tried not to gape at her, it knew it would make her feel bad, but he failed. It couldn't be, he had never had the chance to meet Keith Mars, but the way Veronica didn't seem like a Kane at all.

He had meet Duncan once or twice. Duncan had the air of a boy who is handed everything that he ever wanted. He had that I'm better then you aura.

Veronica had none of those things. In their place, she had wit, charm, and beauty. She had that I worked hard to get everything I have aura.

There was no question who was better in Wallace's mind. Veronica was just the overall better person.

"Veronica that doesn't mean anything. I mean Keith raised you, knew you, and loved you. That's what counts in these things."

"There's something else," she begun, "One of the times I was raped, it was with Duncan, but it wasn't rape. We were in love then, and had went though a terrible breakup. I was drugged, he was drunk. It just happened."

"But, he's not the father of the baby, is he?" Wallace asked, slightly freaked out by the possibility.

"No, his parents made him take a paternity test, it came back negative."

Veronica was done with her spill time. It was time to go home, and maybe get some sleep. Tomorrow could be a long day.

It was so boring, being home when she should be at school. There was nothing to do here, nothing to solve, and nothing to learn.

I guess I'm going to have to make fun, she thought. She wasn't supposed to go out during school hours, but what other choice did she have.

Before she could get out of the door, the phone rang. The number on the caller id seemed familiar so she answered.

On the other side was Celeste Kane. She seemed upset, and Veronica could hear her breathing.

"What do you want?" Veronica said bluntly.

"It's Duncan. He's messing, and I thought that you might know something. After all, it's you fault all this happened in the first place."

"No it's not Mrs. Kane. It's your good-for-nothing husband's fault, and my whorey mother's fault. If they had kept there hands off each other, I wouldn't be here."

"You don't know where Duncan is then?"

"No, I don't."

That last part wasn't true at all. Duncan was at the Neptune Grand, probably under a fake name. Now, she had something to do today.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Mister Timberlake." Veronica requested, feeling really stupid.

It was Duncan's fake name that he used when he wanted no one to find him. It was stupid to use the name of one of Nysnc's lead singers, but it was his decision.

"He's on the fifth floor, room 532." The receptionist responded.

Veronica went and got in the elevator. It would be fun to go see the brother that she thought had fathered her child. It would be like on Jerry Springer. Wait, Jerry Springer was never fun.

The elevator was going extremely slow today for some reason. It was so annoying. She just wanted to get this over with.

Of course, there were a lot of things that she wanted. To know who the father of her child was, and to know who had killed Lily? All of those needed answering.

Right know, her baby's daddy was on the top of her list. As soon as she was done there she would investigate Lily. That's the way it had to be.

The doors finally opened, and she exited the elevator. To her shock she found her self staring at one of the last people she wanted to see. It was also just the prove she needed that Duncan was here, if she needed more.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan was heading straight for where Veronica was standing. He had probably been talking to Duncan. He probably knew everything.

She tried to find a hiding place, but there wasn't one. She had no where to run. Sure enough he had spotted her.

"Veronica," he shouted, heading toward her.

He looked like he felt guilty about something. That was never good with him. What was Duncan thinking, telling him anyway?

She tried to head for the stairs, but he grabbed her arm. It was clear that she wouldn't be getting out of here that easily.

"What do you want, Logan? You gonna gloat, that you knew all along that I was a whore?" Her voice was full of anger. Her words were meant to hurt him, and by his expression she had managed.

"No, Veronica, I haven't come to gloat. I never really thought you were a whore, it was just meant to hurt you a little. I mean you turned your back on us all."

"I didn't turn my back on anyone. I just refused to believe that my father was a liar. You do it everyday."

Logan was stunned by her statement. To his amazement he thought he knew what she meant, but asked anyway.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you deny all the gossip that the paparazzi make about your father. You know, like that he fucked his own daughter. Why couldn't you let me have the same privilege?"

To Veronica's surprise, she could actually see tears in Logan's eyes. It upset her, even though she was aiming to hurt him.

"I was wrong to apologize to you, Veronica. I should have known that you would just be a bitch about it."

As he left, Veronica hated herself for what she had said. At least all she said had been true. When did I stop caring about others, she asked herself?

About the time that they stopped caring about me, a part of her replied. But maybe they hadn't been the only ones who were wrong, maybe she had stopped to.

She turned to walk toward the elevator. She didn't feel like talking to Duncan now. There was only one person who would understand, and she was long gone.

Days had passed, and she still hadn't talked to Duncan. It wasn't her fault that Celeste was a selfish bitch, and had chased him away. It wasn't her place to interfere in that.

When has that ever stopped you before? Now, she was changing herself, staying out of people's way. She wanted to be normal.

It was late afternoon, and Wallace had said something about coming over, so she wasn't surprised to hear a knock on the door.

She walked over, and looked to though the peek hole. A familiar face looked back at her.

She opened the door, and in walked Aaron Eckholls. He looked like he might have a nervous breakdown. He closed the door behind him.

"What do you tell my son, you little bitch?" he yelled in a pissed way. He was walking toward her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!!!" she shouted back, truly scared for what seemed like the first time in her life.

He slapped her across the face. Veronica fell to floor, trying not to cry out in pain. He may have broken her jaw, but she wasn't sure.

"I'll ask one more time. Where the fuck is my son?" he yelled each word like thunder.

He proceeded to pull her up by her hair. It felt like her scalp was separating from her head. She fought back in vain.

Then, an unexpected thing happened. Someone else began knocking on the door. Veronica managed to scream out, and Aaron slapped across the face again.

Wallace knew that Veronica must be in trouble. Something had to be wrong on the other side of that door. What he wasn't sure of was what to do about it.

He was a basketball player, so he wasn't super strong. He also was scared of fighting, after what he had seen his father do to his mother.

I have to do something. He could call the cops, but they didn't like Veronica. They might not come. Still, it wasn't better than sitting here, doing nothing.

He dialed the number, and it rung twice before someone answered.

Whoever was at the door at went away, or so it seemed. With them had went what remained of Veronica's hope.

She was going to die here, and then something hit her. It was so obvious that it made her feel stupid. It was clear who had killed Lilly.

Her father had been wrong. It hadn't been Jake, it had been Aaron. He had probably gone over there in one of the fits like the one he was currently having.

She managed to free herself from his strong arms, and ran into her room, locking the door behind her. It was then that she realized that she must have dropped her phone during the struggle.

"Looking for something, Veronica. Why don't you come out here, and take it from me. You've got nowhere else to run."

But I do have something that you don't know about, she thought. She crawled under her bed, and found her spare, and untraceable phone.

One of her dad's guidelines was to always have a phone in every room. After all, as a PI, he had pissed off most criminals in the state.

She quickly dialed Wallace's phone, and to her surprise it was busy. She hung up, but didn't have a chance to try again.

Aaron had managed to break though her bedroom door, and pinned her to the floor. He then proceeded to break her arm.

The last thing she saw was a crazy smile on his face. Then slowly her sight began to blur. Now, he was only a tan smudge in her line of vision.

The pain in her head went away, and she felt peaceful.

It was clear to her that she was dead, and that she was only being spared the last few moments of having her head bashed in.

At least, she thought, I'll see my father and Lily again. We can live together in peace, and have fun again. Then she remembered that she was pregnant, and that the baby had to have a chance to live, even if she didn't.

"Sir, we were only able to save the baby. We are so sorry, but Miss Mars has just passed."

Wallace began to cry, and hate life, all at the same time. It just wasn't right that that bastard had managed to kill Veronica. She was supposed to be invincible, always there to protect him.

It's my fault that she's dead, he thought. If I hadn't been such a fool she would still be alive. I should be the one who's dead.

He would make it up to her. He would raise the child as his own, no matter who the father was. He would sign the birth certificate, and pretend that it was his.

He would get a job, and an apartment, and the baby would have a good life. It was all he could do in Veronica's memory.

Logan stood on the edge of the bridge, feeling the traffic go by behind him. He was so peaceful at last. The buzzing in his head was gone.

His father was going to jail, and the mother of his unborn child was dead. He had always had feelings for Veronica, but had thought that she was in love with Duncan.

But that night, she had told him that she loved him most, and she had proved it. That night when she had supposedly been raped.

He hadn't known that she was drugged, he just thought that she was finally going to move one from Duncan. He was happy.

Then, that day in the hotel had happened. It proved that they could never be happy together, at least in his troubled mind.

The wind began to blow, and he remembered when he was little, when his father had beaten him. He had wished that he was a bird, that he could fly away.

He jumped, and for the last moments of his life he felt like a bird. Except, unlike a bird, he couldn't fly, but he could fall.

Author's Notes: Sorry about the long wait, but it was a hard ending to write. I hope that you like it, and that you don't hate me for it. I might write a sequel where Wallace raises the baby, if people would like that.


	9. Chapter 9

Author notes: I didn't really like my ending either, and after hearing from you have decided to change it.

Chapter 9

Logan awoke in his room, and realized that he had to tell Veronica the truth. After having such a vivid dream, it was like a message from the heavens.

He walked downstairs to find an unconscious Veronica on the couch. What the fuck was going on here, he thought. Why is she laying on my couch?

For that matter, why did I have that dream? There were no ready explanations, and he wasn't ready to find any. He decided to try and wake Veronica up.

He shook her, and shook her, but nothing seemed to work. She just wasn't waking up. It looked as though she was dead, just like in the dream.

"Logan, she's gone," someone said from behind him. He turned to find himself face to face with Lily.

"Lily, but does that mean I'm dead, too?" he asked, not certain that he wanted an answer.

"Yes, you are dead. You jumped remember. But you still have a chance. The fortunes seem to smile on you."

That didn't sound like Lily talking at all. She wasn't all that smart, and hated to use big words. Then, it struck him.

"You're not Lily, are you?"

"No, Logan. I took the shape that would comfort you most. I am here to give you another chance. A chance to change."

Logan was amazed. He had never prayed to a higher power before in his life. Why would someone just decide to let him live.

"You were not meant to die yet, and neither was Veronica. Your father killed her so that he wouldn't have to lose you. He loves you in a sick demented ununderstandable way. He was afraid to lose you."

His father had often beaten him, but never once shown an once of compassion for him. It didn't surprise him that his dead was willing to kill. He had always kind of expected that maybe his dead had killed Lily, too.

"You can go back, Logan, you and Veronica. All you have to do is agree to change. To save Veronica, and save your baby."

"So it is mine?" he asked slowly, already knowing the answer.

He had told Duncan that day that he had ran into Veronica. Duncan didn't understand and was going to tell Veronica. That's why he had to make her mad.

"Fine, I'll change." He finally answered.

"Goodbye, Logan." The voice was already fading.

He felt the oddest pulling sensation, and all at once, his surroundings vanished. He felt good to being back. It felt good to have a reason to live.

Author's notes: It's a lot short compared to the other chapters, but I promise that if you like it, I'll write more. Even if you don't I'll probably write more. I think I like this way better, anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's notes:

Whatever Lily or who ever it was had done, it had worked. He was back at the hotel, and if he figured right Veronica should be on the elevator right now.

The doors opened and there was Veronica, looking all mess. It was clear that she was trying to avoid him. He wouldn't let her get away with it.

"Veronica," he shouted across the hallway. His voice had never been filled with such happiness.

She walked toward him, bracing herself against what he may say. She was ready for what ever he threw at her.

"Veronica, I love you," he said, wrapping her in a very one sided hug.

So I was wrong, she thought, who could've known that's what he wanted. She stared at him in shock.

"The baby, Veronica, it's mine. I want to help you raise it, I want to be your everything."

Death had really changed Logan. He no longer understood why he used to be sarcastic, and hateful to her. It felt as though he had loved her all his life.

"Are you joking?" she asked quietly. Her voice could have been made of steel.

"No, I'm not. We slept together that night. I guess I was after Duncan."

She slapped him across the face. The sound echoed down the hall. Duncan had opened his door. He walked toward Logan.

"What are you doing, Logan?" he asked coldly, looking Logan up and down.

"Duncan, it was Logan. Logan raped me, and Logan's the dad. He just said so."

Veronica had run into Duncan's arms, and he was holding tightly. It was a very sad thing for Logan to see.

"A little close considering your related don't you think?" he joked.

"What the fuck are you saying, Logan? We are not related. Where did that even come from?" Duncan was now even more pissed off.

Suddenly he fell to the ground. He was overcome with emotions, and a voice spoke within his mind.

"Logan, this a test, and I know that you can pass it. You have to make Veronica love you for you. I can say no more."

The angel's voice faded, leaving him feeling hollow and empty. It was like a crash from a high.

"Did you rape Veronica, Logan?"

"No, it wasn't rape. She asked me to, I swear. I had no fucking idea that she was drugged. To be truthful, I was a little drugged myself."

Veronica was staring angrily at him. She was nothing like the Veronica he had come to love. But then, the Veronica he knew had been kind to Duncan.

"I'm sorry, Veronica. I really mean it this time." Logan turned and left, leaving behind a very confused Veronica.

Veronica was watching herself, wondering when she would catch on. If only the angel had sent her back instead of Logan. She knew that she could pass the test.

Logan would have an extremely hard time with this alternative Veronica. She was extremely strong willed, and although Veronica wouldn't let anyone else say it, she was kind of a bitch.

He has to make me love him, or we both die. That wasn't a very reassuring thought. There had to be another way out.

Veronica remembered how she had died clearly. Aaron Eckholls had bashed her head into her bedroom floor. It still gave her headaches.

Keith Mars knew that something was wrong with his daughter the minute she walked in. Call it fatherly intuition, or the sheriff instinct.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked lovingly.

"Nothing," she replied, but the tears gave her away.

She headed down the hallway to her room, and slammed the door shut. She needed some quiet mediation time to gather her thoughts.

What was Logan thinking just coming up to her like that? He knew that Duncan and I am a couple. Why would he risk everything that she had worked for?

They were supposed to keep their relationship a discreet secret. Plus, it was supposed to be all about the sex.

So what if one night they had went without a condom, and she got pregnant. So what if she passed it off as rape? It was her own business.

Veronica was sick of watch herself. The new her was a total bitch face. She was also a slut. Why was she so different?

"I can explain that." She turned to see the Lily look alike was behind her.

"You see, I couldn't send him back in time, truly. Not in the sense you would think. I also only have the power to send one person back. The other has a substitute made. The Veronica in that world is a place holder for you."

"If all goes well, and Logan manages to change himself and alternative you, then love will call you back. If he fails then death will call him back. Do you understand?"

Veronica shook her head that yes she did understand. So, there was more than likely zero chance of her finding her own way out.

The woman seemed to know what was going on inside her mind. It was extremely weird, and just a little creepy, and Veronica did not get the creeps often.

"That is the only way out," the muttered softly. Veronica could just barely hear what she had said.

Logan was sitting in his room thinking over his next move. It was clear that she had sent into a different version of his own world. A version with a very different Veronica, and no relations between her and Duncan.

It was also clear that that wasn't going to be easy. Then again, when has my life ever been easy. The answer was never.

Someone was knocking on the front door of his house. He ran downstairs to the door and opened it.

"I'm so happy to see you, Logan," the person said. Logan was stunned.

Author notes: Sorry about all the supernatural stuff, but it was the only way I could bring them back. I couldn't just write it off as a dream sequence. Hope you like it, and as always please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alternative Veronica was standing there, totally nude. Logan's face began to blush frantically.

"What are you doing here, Veronica?" he had to really concentrate to get it out. Her body was distracting him.

"Are you going to let me in or leave me out here in the cold?" she asked, ignoring his question.

He moved out of her way so that she could enter the house. She had her back turned to him, and he couldn't stop staring at her ass.

She kissed him, and pulled him close. It was just too much, he couldn't stop. Before he knew it he was on top of her, screwing her brains out.

Veronica watched from the other side in stunned disbelief. He was cheating on her with her. She wasn't sure if she was allowed to be upset about it.

The thing shaped like Lily had left her here alone. She thought that it must have gotten annoyed with all her questions, and had went off to hide somewhere.

If only could control she thought watching what alternative Veronica was up to. Or, she thought nastily, what Logan wasn't up to. It looked as though he might need some Viagra.

It wouldn't come up, no matter how hard he tried. The part of him that knew that this wasn't Veronica was preventing it.

He rolled off of Veronica, and lay next to her. What was wrong with him? He had let himself get caught up in the moment and lose track of what he was supposed to be doing.

"Veronica, what we are doing is wrong. If we want to be together, we should tell Duncan. He would understand."

Veronica looked at him strangely. This wasn't like him. If she was the type who cared, she may have been worried.

"Since when do you care about what's right and wrong? You're the one who told me to tell Duncan that I'd been raped to cover the pregnancy."

Logan couldn't believe that. As bad as he had been, he would never have told someone to fake rape to cover a pregnancy. That was just terrible.

"It's over Veronica, and I'm going to tell Duncan the truth. You had sex with me, and you got pregnant, it wasn't worth lying about."

Veronica got up out of his bed, and left. He had no idea where she was going, she hadn't any clothes after all. He didn't really care either, there was only one Veronica that he cared about.

The wind blew up leaves in the park as she walked. The trees were already losing their color, and it was getting colder. Fall was on its way.

It was still dark outside, but the sun was beginning to rise. Its orange light was beginning to set the sky on fire. In the middle of it all stood a man.

Logan was looking for a way to clear his head, a way to find the truth. He had hoped that fresh air would help. It wasn't helping however.

How do you tell a friend that his girlfriend is lying about rape, that she willingly had sex with you? He knew one answer that you don't, but that wasn't the one that he was looking for.

He walked into the local café, and found his problem face to face. There sitting at one of the tables was Duncan Kane. Better yet, Veronica wasn't with him. That would make it easier.

"Duncan, I have to talk to you." He shouted.

Duncan glared at him, and then walked toward him. He looked extremely pissed.

"What do you want Logan? If you came to tell me, I already know. Veronica faked it, she told me herself. We're not together anymore, you can have her."

Duncan walked away, seeming to be in a drunken stupor. Half of Logan wanted to follow Duncan and help him. The other half just wanted to hit him for believing the rape story in the first place.

He turned and left the café, not sure what to do now. He had hoped that telling Duncan was all that it would take to fix things. Apparently, he had been wrong.

Then, he noticed that a woman was walking toward him. From the current distance he couldn't tell who it was. Her hair was blond and blowing in the cold wind.

"Logan," Veronica shouted, and begun to run toward him. She looked so beautiful, like a fallen angel. He just wanted to hold her.

She finally arrived in front of him, and he could see her clearly. Her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying a lot lately. It was all his fault.

"Listen, Logan, what you said was right. I've been a real pain lately, not just to you, but to everyone. My life was out of control, and I didn't know what to do. I finally decided, though, thanks to you."

She kissed him, and though it was short, it was extremely passionate. It made all the pain in his life worth it. It almost made everything all right. Almost.

"I want to be with you, Logan. Not just a sexual relationship, but a real one."

Tears ran down her face, and she smiled a little. It was the most sincere that he had seen Veronica in his whole life. He wanted his Veronica back so bad.

A flash in the sky, and a boom that sounded like the world was ending. That's how it sounded. The flash was so bright that it almost blinded Logan.

"You did it, Logan. You changed." The thing shaped like Lily's voice filled his mind.

He heard a buzzing and it began to get louder. It blocked out all thought. He fainted and his body lay on the sidewalk. Veronica's lay next to his.

His hand was over top of hers, and hers over his. Their bodies almost seemed arranged as if they were on display. The only thing missing was life.

Three years later

"How was work?" Logan inquired of his wife, Veronica. He had missed her a lot today. He always did when he thought of how he had already almost lost her.

"You know that I can't tell you, Logan." Veronica replied mysteriously. "I work at the FBI, it's all classified."

She flashed him a smile. Her hair fell across her face, and she impatiently pushed it out of the way. It was so hard having long hair.

This was the life that she had always wanted for her self. She was a successful agent, and had a happy family. Only one thing unusual had happened in her life, and she had beaten it.

Author's Notes: This is the final ending. I think that it is much better, and kinda cute. Please review. Sorry for the long wait, I had it on my computer for ever.

Thanks for Reading.


End file.
